New Moon - Rewritten
by Dancergirl44
Summary: Lila, Bella and The Cullen, have just defeated James. But Now they have to fight a bigger enemy, Victoria,who wants revenge for James. With Lila's Best Friend, Jacob Black, turning into a werewolf and having Victoria out for her blood, Will Lila be able to Survive this year in one piece?


**Hi Guys I am so sorry for the long long wait. I've been improving my writing and was changing New Moon so it would fit my character.**

**So Anyway without further ado – New Moon Rewritten **

**Disclaimer : I own Nothing except Lila**

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead". Dad yelled as he let the light invade my dark room. I groaned and threw the quilt over my head.

"Go away". I groaned out, trying to go back to sleep. Dad chuckled and yanked the quilt off of me. I opened my eyes a little and glared at him before throwing the pillow over my head.

"it's time to get up". Dad said trying to pull the pillow off of my head but I held onto it tightly. Next thing I knew Dad started tickling me.

"No, no, no, don't...stop". I yelled out in between giggles.

"Don't stop... okay than". Dad said still tickling me. Bells suddenly walked into the room.

"Sissy, help...me ...please" I got out still laughing. Bells walked over before joining dad in tickling me.

"No...you..traitor". I laughed out. They finally stopped after another five minutes. After I calmed down I sat up and glared at them.

"Meanies". I said making them laugh.

"Happy Brithday". Dad said quietly. I groaned and fell back onto the bed making Bells and Dad laugh.

"Don't remind me". I said turning onto my stomach face into the pillow.

"Remind me, how did you get so old so fast". Dad said while Bells was trying to hide her laughter.

"I Have no grey hairs if that's what you're going to say next". I said face still in the pillow. Bells obviously could hide her laughter anymore because she had tears streaming down her eyes.

"I wasn't". Dad said as I lifted my head up and looked at him.

"Fine, I was". Dad grumbled as I turned over and smiled triumphantly.

"Anyway, here's your present, from me". Dad said as he handed me a wrapped up gift, I opened it and inside was a bracelet. I knew what it was as soon as I saw it, it had been Dad's mums bracelet and she'd absolutely loved it. It was a swirly gold cuff with diamonds attached. I had found it one day when I was going through the stuff in the attic and fell in love with it.

"Oh my god, thanks dad". I said sitting up onto my knees and hugging him. Dad hugged me back before coughing and pulling away.

"Anyway this is from your Mum". Dad said handing me another present. Inside was a sony camera and a beautiful scrapbook that had purple writing on it say Lila Memories. I smiled and opened the card.

_Dear Lila_

_Since I can't be with you I want you to take _

_Heaps of pictures of your senior year. _

_have a happy Birthday and you better_

_take those photo's or I'll kick your ass. _

_Love Mum and Phil _

I smiled with tears in my eyes.

"Thanks Mum". I mumbled. Bella cleared her throat and I looked up to see my sister holding a big huge box, Bells sat it on the bed, smiling. I looked at her wearily before the present started to shake. I opened the present up, since it was a box with a lid that had holes in it and saw the most beautiful kitten I'd ever seen. It was black and white with a black nose and golden eyes ( ironic, I know). I smiled and picked the kitten up in my arms. It was freaked out and meowing like crazy.

"Bells". I squealed as I hugged the kitten. Dad and Bella laughed as I kept cooing over the precious little kitten.

" It's a girl and you need to look after her, feeding, worming, veterinary procedures, the works". Dad said smiling.

" I will of course I will. Thank you Bells". I said smiling. Bells smiled back at me as I turned my attention back to the kitten.

**~*~Lila&Edward~*~**

It was Bella's turn to drive today. As soon as I was ready Bells and I had to rush out the front door. Today I was wearing my usual necklace and ring with the Cullen bracelet. I had a Black tank on, white jeans, a brown leather jacket and brown leather knee high boots. I had gotten better at walking in heels thanks to the one and only, Miss Alice Cullen.

Bella stopped the car as we got out to greet Mike, Angela, Eric and Jessica.

" Hey, Lila, Bella today's the big day". Jessica yelled at us. I started to turn my head to Bella, when Jessica answered my unasked question.

" R&J essay due". Jessica said. I breathed a sigh of relief, Bells hadn't told them.

" Oh, yeah". Bells mumbled.

"Wherefore art thou, Lila"? Mike said as he stretched his arm towards me. We all chuckled, when I remembered my camera.

" Hey, uh, our mum wants us to take pictures to remember senior year".

"Oh, of course, yeah". Jessica said as they all cuddled in together. Angela backed away quickly.

"I take them, I'm not in them". Angela said quickly.

"No, no, no, come here". Eric said as he pulled her in.

"You'll Photoshop my nose if it looks big, right"? Jessica asked, smiling .

"Don't worry, I'm in the picture. No one will be looking at you guys". Eric said. I took the picture, chuckling.

"It's good". Bells said.

"Let's take one of you two". Angela said as she held out her hand for the camera. I handed it to her before wrapping my arms around Bella's neck as she wrapped her arms around my waist. Our faces were pressed cheek to cheek and we were smiling at the camera.

"Beautiful". Angela said as she gave me the camera back.

"Oh, good. Cullen's here". Mike said disappointedly. I turned around as Edward's Volvo pulled into the school.

"Well, catch you later". Jessica said as her, Mike, Angela, Eric and Bella head into the school. I turned back around to Edward after they had left to see him walking towards me. I smiled at him, receiving one in return.

"Happy birthday". Edward said as he stood in front of me.

" Oh shut up". I groaned.

"Lila , your birth is definitely something to celebrate". Edward chuckled.

"Mhmm the attention is not exactly desirable". Edward just laughed.

"Talking about birthdays and stuff like that. How old are you"? I said smiling, cheekily.

"A hundred and nine". Edward answered, smiling.

" That's disgusting, I really shouldn't be dating such an old man, it gross. I feel most certainly repulsed". I said sarcastically.

" Uh huh". Edward said as he leant down to kiss me. As always it felt like time stopped around us just so we could stay in this moment. Edward pulled away as I was in need of a breather.

"We have to go to class". Edward said, totally ruining the moment.

" Uh, do we have to"? I asked.

"Yes". Edward answered back chuckling.

"Fine". I groaned as I started to walk away, but Edward pulled me back.

"Make up your mind, we go to school or we don't". I said as I turned around to face him.

"Someone wants you". Edward said as he gestured behind him with his head.

"Lila". Standing there was Jake, my male best friend.

"Jake"! I exclaimed smiling.

"I'll leave you to talk". Edward said as he kissed my forehead and walked away.

"Hello, biceps"! I said as Jake walked closer to me

"You know, anabolic steroids are really bad for you". I said as soon as he was standing in front of me.

" Well, I'm just filling out, Lila. You know, wouldn't seem so drastic if we hung out more". Jake said, pouting.

" Okay, mister. How often do you want to see me, I was with you last weekend remember"? I asked, laughing.

"Everyday' Jake answered, joking around.

"Okay, well you can switch schools, come and hang out with us pale faces". I said, smiling.

"I'm alright. I prefer the Res school's exclusivity. They let any old rift raft into this place". Jake said, whispering

" I see. So why are you here"? I asked.

"I was just buying a part for the Rabbit. You should really come, take a ride, when it's done". Jake told me.

"Is it fast"? I asked, excited.

"Huh, it's decent". Jake said, wearily.

"Jakey, I'm joking". I said laughing.

" Oh good". Jake sighed in relief.

" Hey, happy birthday". Jake said. I immediately stopped laughing.

" Your Dad told my Dad so...". Jake trailed off.

" What a surprise". I mumbled.

"I saw this the other day and thought of you. It catches bad dreams". Jake said as he held out a handmade dream catcher.

"It's perfect. Thank you". I said as I put the dream catcher in my bag.

"No problem". Jake said as the bell rang.

"I gotta go, see ya". I said.

"Yeah, see you later". Jake said as we hugged.

**~*~Lila&Edward~*~**

"So, how come Jacob Black gets to give you a gift and I don't"? Edward said as we walked through the school hall. I stopped and looked at him.

"You're not jealous, are you"? I asked, smiling .

"No". Edward said as he started to walk again. I laughed as I caught up to him.

" Edward, I can't give you anything in return, that is why I don't want you to get me anything". I say as I walk beside him.

"Lila, you give me everything just by breathing".

"See? Thank you. That's all I want and there is no need to be jealous of Jake, we're just friends, okay". I said as I stopped again to look at him. Edward stopped and turned to me, kissing me again, before one pixie decided it was the perfect time to interrupt us.

"Lila! Happy Birthday"! Alice said as she wrapped me up in a hug with one arm.

" Zip it". I said hugging back, when I caught sight of the box behind her back

" And I thought, I said no presents". I said as I pulled away. Alice bit her lip before, handing me the box.

"I've already seen you open it and guess what? You love it! You're gonna wear it tonight, our house. Come on, please? It will be fun". Alice begged when she saw my" No way in hell" face. I looked at her and suddenly felt guilty.

" Fine". I sighed

"Great! Okay, I'll see you at 7:00". Alice said before running over to Jasper. Wait, Jasper

" Dude, no fair with the mood control thingy". I shouted to him, Making Jasper, Edward and Alice Laugh

"Sorry, Lila. Happy... Never mind". Jasper relented when he saw I was glaring at him. Alice and Jasper walked off to their next class quickly. I looked at Edward, who was still smirking, before hitting him in the chest with the box, making him laugh harder.

"You can't trust vampires. Trust me"! Edward said.

" Ha, yeah right". I said as I walked towards our class.

**~*~Lila&Edward~***

_O, my love!_

_My wife!_

_Death that hath sucked_

_the honey of thy breath._

_Hath had no power yet_

_upon thy beauty._

_Thou art not conquered._

_Beauty's ensign yet is crimson in thy lips_

_and in thy cheeks._

_And death's pale flag_

_is not advanced there._

We were watching Romeo and Juliet. Mike was asleep, Jessica was watching dumbfounded, Angela had tears in her eyes, while Eric had tears streaming down his face. Bell was sitting at the front watching intently. She'd always loved this play, she could probably quote the whole play word for word.

"I hate attention".

"There are worse tragedies. Hm, look at Romeo. He kills his true love out of sheer stupidity". Edward says as he looks at the screen.

"Though I do envy him, one thing". Edward continued. I felt a surge of jealously through me before it was replaced by embarrassment. I was jealous of a fictional character.

"Juliet. She's like perfect. If your into that obviously beautiful sort of thing". I said as I looked at the screen, making Edward chuckle.

"No, not the girl, dear. The suicide. It's nearly impossible for ...some people. For humans, a little poison... a dagger to the heart... So many different options". Edward said solemnly. I looked at him, confused. What was he talking about?

"Why would you say that"? I asked upset.

"Because I considered it once.I didn't know, if I'd get to you in time. I had to come up with some kind of...plan".

" Are you an idiot, did you even think about your family, I mean … Where in that head of yours did you figure I want to see you kill yourself"? I asked angrily.

" What was your plan"? I asked.

"I would go to Italy...and provoke the Volturi".

"The what now"? I questioned confused.

"The Volturi..." Edward started to say before he was interrupted.

"Now, who would like to repeat the last few lines...just to show,they were paying attention? Mr. Cullen". Mr Birdy said, right now I was more worried about why Edward would even contemplate on killing himself than Romeo and his poison.

"Oh, yes, Mr. Birdy". Edward said before starting to quote Romeo

"_O, here._

_Will I set up my everlasting rest,_

_And shake the yoke of inauspicious stars_

_from this world-wearied flesh._

_Eyes, look your last!_

_Arms, take your last embrace!_

_And lips, O you,_

_the doors of breath,_

_...seal with a righteous kiss._

_A dateless bargain to engrossing death"!_

"Eyes on the screen, people". Mr Birdy called out as I watched Edward carefully.

What would he do once I died of old age.


End file.
